


Agent 0042

by EvergreenHRC



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M, alternative universe, love trumps hate, stronger together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: Agent 0042 needs the help of a nerdy systems analyst to solve a case that could have implications on the world and together they have to work to save the world, while falling head over heels in love with each other.





	1. Pentagon

... 3:17 am - Pentagon - Washington, D.C.

 

 

A low level officer was coming back to his station after taking a slight break to grab some coffee, the young officer is the night watchman for a top secret area in the Pentagon where they are developing highly sophisticated equipment. Not even the young night watchman knows what is being developed there he just knows he must keep guard. When he arrives back into the area he sits in, he notices the door on the opposite side of the room is slightly opened... when he approaches closer to the door he notices that the handle had been broken. He hits the panic button.

 

 

Agent 0042, a special and elite CIA agent was in the building that morning he was trying to get caught up on paperwork for a different case that he was working on when he heard the panic alarm trumpeting through the office he was occupying. He put the papers down on the desk he was standing over and ran out of the room. He ran through the halls toward the commotion, his cell phone began to ring. Reaching into his inside suit jacket pocket and pulled it out to answer as he is still running. "Agent 0047." The voice on the other end of the phone said. "Yes ma'am?" "Double 0 42, I need you at the Pentagon right away." Trying to catch his breath while running... "Ma'am I am already here, I was working on paperwork when I heard the panic alarm. Where am I going?" "The highest level on the west side Double 0, they know you are coming, also I have sent over our best and most skilled systems analyst to assist you." 0042 never really liked help on mission and he especially didn't like the systems analyst people, they were all so stuffy. He liked to work fast and loose and on the edge at times, these stuffed shirt analyst never understood him. "Of course ma'am, I will report back to headquarters as soon as I assess the situation." "Very good Double 0 42, Pelosi out." He puts his phone back in his pocket and tries to run even faster to the west side of the Pentagon.

 

 

Dozens of special high code word clearance officers are inside the room and out in the hallway, they have been instructed not to touch anything until the special agent and systems analyst arrive. Being that Agent 0042 was already in the Pentagon he knew he would be waiting for a bit for the systems analyst, so he tried to get a breakdown of the situation from the General at the scene. General Dlynn was as people would describe 'shifty', he kept to himself a lot and never really relaxed at all. Agent 0042 could sense his awkward demeanor as he spoke to him... their attention was pulled to the hallway when someone was causing a commotion.

 

 

"I assure you Corporal, I am authorized to be here, I was sent over by the head of the elite division of the CIA to assist an agent that has already arrived." Agent 0042 realized the commotion was being caused by the systems analyst and he made his way into the hallway to retrieve the analyst. He stepped out from the room and she caught a glimpse of him in a well tailored suit, hair styled casual but smart and his jaw line was chiseled. He turned to face her and her heart jolted, his eyes were she was sure more blue than hers and she got lost in them. "Are you the systems analyst that Pelosi sent over to assist me?"

 

 

Agent 0042 had to admit to himself she was definitely not like the other systems analyst he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting or working with over the years. She had shoulder length straightened golden blonde hair, apple cheeks, a slim waist line with equsite hips, a beautiful feminine jaw line and her eyes that hid behind her glasses he was sure were more blue than his... plus her smile was positively causing her to glow.

 

 

'Oh my god, am I smiling at him like an idiot? Why is he smiling back at me like that? Hold on wait a minute did he just ask me a question?'

 

 

"Yes Agent 0042, Pelosi sent me right over when she was alerted to the panic alarm." He turned and began to walk back to the room and she couldn't help but stare at his butt in that very well tailored suit. She had to quickly shake herself out of those thoughts and followed him, she wasn't sure if she should but no one stopped her. She was a computer 'geek' so to speak, she hardly ever did any field work and she enjoyed it that way. Sitting in her little cubicle back at headquarters and analyzing some of the information the Special Agents ask her to look at has been enough to keep her right at her desk, safe and sound. When Pelosi called her at her town home and explained why she would need to meet the special agent at the Pentagon she knew she had to overcome the fear of stepping outside her comfort zone.

 

 

"So I then assume that Pelosi has filled you in on some of the details?" He was hoping this question would get her to open up and explain to him why this area and this alarm was so important... because he still didn't know. Before she could answer. "Could we have the room please? We need to now analyze the breech and anything else." All the folks still in the room began to leave and as General Dlynn walked passed her she got a feeling of suspicion about him. Agent 0042 shut the door and turned to see the look on her face, it was more than just an analyzing face. "Doll, you alright?"

 

 

'Did he just call me doll?' 'No like seriously who even says that anymore?'

 

 

"My name is Hillary, Agent 0042... Hillary Rodham. Not... in fact... doll." She gave him a annoyed smirk, and he found it irresistible. He came toward her slowly, her heart nearly leapt from her chest. "My apology Hillary, that was very rude of me and I should have asked your name in the hallway. So why did you make that face as General Dlynn walked past you?"

 

 

'Wow, he is so handsome and the way he apologized for his rude behavior was so damn sexy.' 'Holy crap Rodham... get yourself together! You have import work to do here.'

 

 

"I can't say for sure Agent 0042, but there is something about him... call me crazy but it was a feeling I got when he walked by, and trust me not a good feeling at all." Agent 0042 was watching her so closely, the face she makes when she is in deep thought... might be the most sexy look he has ever seen on a woman in his whole life. He put his hand out, hoping she would take it. She does and he stares deep into her eyes.

 

 

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Clinton, Bill Clinton. You don't need to keep calling me Agent 0042." She was sure she was blushing now. "Call me Bill, if you are alright with that." He couldn't let go of her hand, the minute she took his hand it was a shock wave sent through his body.

 

 

"Yes of course, Bill." When she touched his hand, she was sure a shock wave went right through her body. Now all she could think about was how incredibly handsome he is and her thoughts began to wander off a bit in a not so PG way, she had to quickly recover. They had important work to do. "Shall we get started?" She said almost praying he would want to get to work as well.

 

 

"Let's go." Bill was so glad she was the one who pushed them back into the here and now because to be honest his mind was drifting off into some pretty seductive thoughts about her and him. And he wasn't at all ashamed about it.

 

 


	2. Big Bang Breech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 0042 and Hillary are trying to uncover and analyze in more detail the breech and well frankly each other.

Hillary had sat down at the computers in the very first room, she began to feverishly work and try and open up the programs on the computers to try and analyze. Bill was standing behind her watching intently but having no clue what she was looking at. He thought about how sexy she looked when she was sitting there working hard and laser focused.

 

 

He needed to break the silence in the room, well, the silence of words at least, the tapping of keys was echoing. "Hillary, did Pelosi explain to you what this is all about?" She didn't respond right away because she was very close to cracking open the security restrictions. Bill was getting a little annoyed and was about to speak again, when....

 

 

"I did it!" Hillary started to smile and raised her fist in the air. "Bill look. In answer to your question, sort of, Pelosi told me a general explanation. This area is holding an important developed device, she never elaborated on what it is. But if you look at these schematics that I have cracked into... they are trying to recreate the moment the universe was created. My god this is quite impressive." Bill, was looking at the blueprints on the screen not totally understanding what he was looking at but he glanced down at Hillary and looking at her so excited and in her nerd element he was smitten.

 

 

"So why would our government be trying to recreate the big bang theory?" She turned her head up to the right to look at him, he was so handsome from this angle... his Adam's apple, his chiseled jaw was even more sexy this close and his eyes... 'Oh those eyes.' She thought. What turned her on even more was that he knew what she was talking about, she always thought that the special agents were just super jocks and had no real intellect. Not him.

 

_'_ _If she keeps staring at me like that I might just have to take her right here and right now. My god she is so beautiful and my god that perfume is intoxicating.'_

 

 

"I am not sure Bill, but we need to examine the other room. If I am right there will be a cyclone like apparatus and there will be a spot in the center for a vial that would be carrying the explosive matter in it. That vial holds the two components that will recreate the big bang." Her eyes were a little too excited but she had to remain professional, because someone definitely broke open that door. She took out her camera to capture as many photos and angles of the door and the tampered lock as she could. She reached into her rather large bag that Bill didn't notice she had until now and began to look for her finger print duster. "I am going to try and dust for finger prints before we head in there, I am sure whom ever broke this door wasn't careless enough to leave a trace of themselves but who knows we might get lucky." Bill just nodded, he was astonished that she was so awkward yet... so prepared.

 

 

_'_ _I wonder why I have never noticed her before in the analyst room, I have been in that room hundreds of times. Surely I would have noticed her... right?'_

 

 

Hillary leaned over bent at the waist with her very ample ass directly facing toward Bill.

 

 

_'Sweet Jesus, her ass and hips are divine. I know I should remain professional but that won't be easy, I have never been so attracted to someone so quickly.'_

 

 

"Just as I had suspected there doesn't appear to be any trace of... wait a second... Bill! I think we may have something. Yes! We most certainly do it looks like a slight partial print let me lift it and seal it and we can give it to Biden to try and pull a rabbit from his hat." Hillary didn't realize it but when she got excited about the partial finger print she began to swing her hips in a rather sensual rhythmic way... well at least that is how it looked to Bill and he was struggling to maintain his composure.

 

 

_'_ _She doesn't even know she is doing it which makes it all the more sexy, after we finish in the other room I think I will invite her back to my apartment. Might be a long shot but I have to try, she is so beautiful.'_

 

 

Hillary stands up right and turns to face Bill who didn't react fast enough to her motion and she noticed the lustful stare in his eyes and at the area he was previously fixated on. Bill quickly cleared his throat to try and mask his slight embarrassment at being caught looking at her smooth round ass. She may have grinned internally. "Are you ready to head inside and continue?" He was trying to desperately break the tension that was rising in the room. They both felt it but neither spoke of it or acknowledged it aloud. "Let's go double 0 42." She winked and smiled.

 

 

_'Holy Christ, she is incredible. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together, every little innocent cute thing she does just makes me want her more and more.'_

 

 

Bill and Hillary enter the 2nd room and it was just as Hillary had described. A large cyclone apparatus was in the middle of the room, it was rather cold and her supple yet perky nipples were standing at attention. She didn't notice... but Bill did.

 

 

_'_ _Wow, I am not going to make it much longer. This unknown innocent sexy that she is exuding is almost to much, I know I have to hold on and show restraint but it's not easy.'_

 

 

"Bill!!!!! The vial is gone!" She spun around quickly to face in his direction but she didn't realize he was right behind her and next thing she knew her face was practically kissing his muscular chest. Without hesitation he reached with his left thumb and forefinger to her chin and tilted her face up to look directly into his eyes. She felt her knees almost buckle.

 

 

_'I want to engulf her lips into mine but not here not like this, we are on the clock and I have to much respect for her to take advantage of her now. I cannot however look away from those big blue eyes, they are hypnotic.'_

 

 

"Hillary, why don't you take some pictures and if you would like you could come back to my apartment and upload them to Pelosi and Biden to take a look at and it will be loads more quiet there than at headquarters." Her mouth slightly open and she was lost in his eyes, oh how she wanted him to kiss her. Over come by the electricity that was surging between them. "That would be wonderful Bill, I am sure I can get a lot of work done."

 

 

_'_ _No darlin' not if I have it my way you won't.'_

 

 

After they exited the first room Hillary reached yet again into this wondrous bag that Bill was now intrigued with and pulled out a special locking device that she placed on the door nob and that magnetized itself to the door and door jab so that only someone with the code could open it. "Impressive device." "Thanks, Biden's newest gadget he usually brings me one of each new one he invents. He knows I find them fascinating." Truth be told so does Bill, he loves when Biden issues him new gadgets. Another thing that Bill loves that Biden gives him... kickass rides! As they exit the elevator into the parking structure Hillary notices a Biden custom Mercedes-AMG GT R, in a gunmetal color. She was extremely turned on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post the James Bond story and write it as I go, I would have liked to have it all written before I post it but I love writing this story and I couldn't hold it back any longer I had to post it! 
> 
> Okay so in case you haven't been able to tell, let me explain who everyone is in the story so far.  
> Bill is of course Agent 0042 hehe as soon as I thought about writing this story his double 0 number came right to me lmao  
> Hillary is of course the sexy and super smart 'Bond Chick'  
> Nancy Pelosi is M, I made it a woman again because I miss Dame Judi Dench as M  
> Joe Biden is Q, gadget extraordinaire.
> 
> As I introduce the bad guys I am sure you all will quickly realize who they are LMAO 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments so far!! I am glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Please don't hesitate to continue to tell me how you are liking the story.


	3. Apartment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hillary arrive at his apartment, she begins the process of sending what they have learned to Pelosi and Biden and they begin to address what they had discovered... in more ways than one.

  
_'Why does it feel like we have been driving forever? I know we are still in D.C. and it looks like we are heading towards Georgetown, but it feels like it's been an hour. Is it because I am nervous about going to his place? Why did he hold my chin like that earlier? When he was looking deep in my eyes I could have sworn I saw right into his soul. God he looks so incredibly sexy driving this car in that suit.'_

 

 

When they had finally arrived at Bill's apartment, he came around to open the door for her and was a perfect gentleman. He unlocked his door and let her walk in first, his mother always taught him that, 'William you must always hold the door open for a lady, you allow them to walk in first, and you always pull their chair out for them.'

 

 

_'So he is handsome, well tailored, and a gentleman. My god he is the whole damn package.'_

 

 

His apartment was on the larger scale, not super lavish, not filled with overly expensive furniture or knick-knacks. He was a simple man, don't get it wrong he had a well maintained apartment, very clean and elegant furniture but it wasn't flamboyant. His apartment was modern but modest, it very much reflected it's owner. She was stock still in the living room, eyes wondering... well analyzing to be truthful, trying to get a deeper sense of this Special Agent that is little by little taking each brick down of the wall she has put up around her heart.

 

 

_'His apartment is handsome like him, I could see myself living here and walking around in my bare feet and one of his shirts... WOW! did I really just automatically invite myself to move in. Thank god I didn't say that out loud because that was sadly desperate.'_

 

 

While she is lost in her thoughts he comes up behind her and he can smell the beautiful and intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla in her hair, he wants so badly to wraps his arms around her tiny little waist but he doesn't want to seem to aggressive. Which is a new feeling for 0042, normally he would jump right into bed with a woman and he would most certainly never bring them back to his apartment. But there was something about Hillary Rodham that made him act differently, when he gently held her chin earlier and tilted her head up to look at him he was taken deep into her eyes... deep into her soul. Hillary was special, she was unlike any woman he had ever met or been with before.

 

 

He softly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hillary, please make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?" Her knees practically gave way at his soft but firm touch, turning her head to look in his eyes. "Thank you so much Bill, a glass of water would wonderful." Bill smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Of course, I will be right back." Bill walked off to the kitchen.

 

 

_'Water will not calm my ball of nerves. Wow Rodham for being so smart you really are dumb sometimes. Maybe I should just sit down on the couch and begin to upload the pictures to Pelosi and scan the print for Biden. Work always calms my nerves. Yup, just sit down and do work.'_

 

 

Bill removed his jacket and tie, placed it on the back of the sitting chair in his bedroom, then he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt then released the buttons on his cuffs and rolled them up and walked back into the kitchen to get their drinks and rejoin Hillary in the living room. When he walked back in he saw her extremely focused and focused on her laptop, he didn't want to startle her so he just watched her for a few moments. She had her glasses in her one hand and she was sucking on the one end of as she was deep in thought. Might have been the cutest thing he had ever seen, and he just stayed there staring while she finished what she was working on.

 

 

_'I can feel him behind me, I can feel his eyes studying me. It's giving me goosebumps. I almost done uploading the print to Biden, and good thing too because I am having such trouble focusing on this.'_

 

 

He decided it was time to finally reenter the room so he tried to be casual and cleared his throat as he came around the couch. "Here you go Hillary, my apologies for the delay. I needed to get a slight bit more comfortable." She looked up to take the small glass of water and if she thought she was having trouble keeping her focus before... now she was in serious trouble. The more casual look he was now sporting was causing her heart to race faster in her chest and she was sure he could hear it's thudding from where he was. She reached for the glass and barely got out, "Thank you Bill."

 

 

_'How is it possible for him to look more handsome, the casual look is wow sexy. I need to regulate my breathing because it feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. My stomach is fluttering, like it's filled with butterflies.'_

 

 

He sat down beside her on the couch. "Were you able to send to pictures to Pelosi?"

 

 

_'Good, good he wants to talk about work, okay good, yes, well, this might help that he is being more professional than I am feeling right now. Cause I can see the top of his chest peaking out and I want to rip that shirt off his body and touch him.'_

 

 

"I have indeed sent them to Pelosi and I am uploading the print into my scanner to upload it too Biden. Should only take a few more minutes." Bill craned his neck out to look at her screen and gadgets as he did this it accentuated the muscles in his neck and he clenched his jaw a little and well... Hillary was truly struggling now.

 

 

_'His jaw is regal, I would love for my lips to run up and down it. Oh my god what is happening to me?'_

 

 

"Hillary, you are very intelligent woman... Why would our government be trying to recreate the big bang? I mean by itself it is powerful but extremely dangerous. Could it be weaponized?" She turned her head to look into his eyes and he thought he would melt at the connection their eyes were making.

 

 

_'God his eyes are penetrating my soul again, okay answer the question Rodham... hold it together! Easier said than done when he is making my heart flutter.'_

 

 

"I can't say for certain why the U.S. is developing this, you are right it is extremely dangerous in it's own right... to answer the scary part of your question..." She turned back to the computer once it acknowledged the upload, she shut her eyes for a moment and breathed out. "Yes Bill. It can be weaponized we need to find it and find it fast." She looked scared at the thoughts now surging through her. Bill placed his hand on her knee and rubbing it softly, she looked down at his hand and noticed his long deft fingers and his perfect wrist.

 

 

_'His hand is beautiful, his fingers are long and elegant. Manly but soft and gentle all the same, I wonder what they would feel like running through my hair, running up and down my back. His touch is intoxicating and I need more.'_

 

 

"When then Hillary, we better find it before it's too late. Hopefully Biden can read that partial print and we can begin somewhere, the longer this device is missing the more uneasy I become." She stared deep into his eyes and he did the same in return, the tension was worse now then it was in the cold room where they had discovered the missing device and Bill knew that there was no going back now.

 

 

A force greater than either one of them was pushing them together, pushing him to stop being a 'ladies man' and focus on the evergreen beauty that now sat before him. Blue eyes that he could stare into for hours in wonderment. Blue eyes that he now could see his future in. Blue eyes that would be his and his alone for the rest of their lives. Hillary Rodham was most certainly the woman he'd spent his whole life searching for, he could no longer deny that and he wasn't trying too. Without a word spoken he leaned into her and gently placed his lips upon her soft pink ones and he was sure time at that very moment had paused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay my friends, had a 13 hour shift than went to my 2nd job this morning and I was behind schedule in posting this Chapter. It's a bit light but the next Chapter will have a lot more too it, but I need to set it up. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


	4. Apartment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill opens up to Hillary in a way he has never before done with anyone else.

The kiss.

 

It was a soft kiss and innocent but it sent Hillary into another galaxy, her face was red, her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. She wanted him so desperately to deepen that kiss, for their lips to never part from one another. Her eyes were softly shut and her heart fluttered, when Bill finally broke the connection and pulled back she stayed in the position she was in when his lips found hers. Hoping upon hope that she didn't just dream his lips on hers.

 

 

"I am so sorry Hillary, I shouldn't have done that." Looking down at the floor shyly.

 

 

Bill was waiting to see if she would be upset that he kissed her without her permission, he needed to know if she wanted him as badly as he wanted and needed her. When he kissed her it felt as if stars were colliding at super sonic speed, he had never in his life felt this when he kissed a woman. It confirmed what he was suspecting from the moment he saw her and felt the flutters in his stomach... He never before believed in love at first sight, no, it was something that was only in corny movies, however the minute he laid his eyes on Hillary Rodham that had all gone out the window.

 

 

"Please. Please don't be sorry Bill." She placed her hand upon his, and tired to capture his eyes in her hers again. "I liked it... a lot." She said as low as a whisper.

 

 

"Hillary, I liked it too, very much. I have never felt what I am feeling right now with any other woman in my whole life." He wasn't sure if he should look at her or not, he was about to tell her every deep secret he kept hidden from everyone. Trying to connect them further. He craved it and he just couldn't explain why it was happening.

 

 

"What are you feeling Bill?" Craving for him to say more, she wanted him to tell her everything he was feeling. It almost felt like a drug she just simply couldn't get enough of. Needing more and itching like a fiend when she wasn't getting it.

 

 

"I want to be open and honest with you, unlike I have ever been before with anyone. I want for you to see inside my soul, to know me... the real me. Not just the Special Agent mask I often have spent my entire adult life behind." His jaw clinched and without missing a beat she placed her left hand on the right side of his face and he closed his eyes at her simple, soft and delicate touch on his skin.

 

 

She wanted to explore him. Mind, body and soul. He seemed like a complex and complicated person and she needed to understand and know him more.

 

 

"Tell me... please." Slightly rubbing her thumb on his cheek, he placed his hand gently on her hers and closed his eyes for a brief moment to steady himself. Her touch was soothing him in a way he had never felt before, his body and mind were relaxing for the first time in years, actually decades.

 

 

He inhaled a deep breath, and exhaled out all the stress and pain he had been holding inside.

 

 

"Where would you like for me to begin?" Now he was looking at her. Deep.

 

 

She thought that asking him about why he became a Special Agent was an easy question to get him going, but what she didn't realize is that this would be the most complicated question she could have asked him... right then... as they began.

 

 

"Why did you become a Special Agent?" He steadied his breath and hands, and reach for her hands and placed them on his thigh and began.

 

 

"Well that is a bit complicated... and a long story." Her eyes were calm, and non judgmental and he felt more relaxed than he ever had before. "Just take your time, I promise I am not going anywhere." She squeezed his hand and look into his eyes reassuringly.

 

 

"Pelosi recruited me at a very young age." Bill hadn't been able to elaborate further before curious Hillary jumped in. He loved that she was eager to learn about him, it made him feel wanted for the first time in his.

 

 

"How young were you when she had recruited you?" Curiosity striking her just like it did the cat.

 

 

Now this is where the story gets complicated and Bill needed to explain that to her before he went any further. She would have a million questions.

 

 

"This is where the story gets complicated Hillary, it's best to just let me tell the whole thing and then asks any questions once I finish." Never dropping her gaze from his, she nodded yes.

 

 

_'Just rip off the band aide Bill, she deserves to know what she is getting herself into.'_

 

 

"I was 3 years old when Pelosi, finally found me in an orphanage in Little Rock, Arkansas. My parents were Special Agents in the 40's during World War 2, they were on an assignment in Italy when they found out my mother was pregnant with me. They were tracking a rogue General of the Russian army, they believed he had stolen blueprints for Adolf Hitler's master weapon. No one could ever confirm there were plans or a weapon for that matter. According to all the records I have been able to obtain from then, my father was allowed to continue tracking him. He tried to blend into life in the United States and hide in a small town where no one would ever question what he was doing there. He settled into Little Rock, so my parents moved down the street from him and they had befriended him. Just before my mother was to give birth to me the General disappeared, my father left my mother to chase him down. He was able to obtain that he went to New York City, he had to leave my mother behind because she was in no condition to fly. He went to investigate and get confirmation if he was in fact in New York City. Apparently he went up there to met with a real estate developer and my father knew something didn't feel right. 5 days after, my mother gave birth to me in the Little Rock hospital.  2 days after that she left me there and flew up to New York to met with my father." Bill had to stop for a moment, his throat was dry and the prickling of tears in his eyes were causing him to blink quickly to prevent them from falling. Hillary continued to be silent and just listen, she had swallowed large gulps that were building in her throat at times.

 

 

"Then..." Bill cleared his throat and tried to continue. "12 days after my mother left Arkansas..." This is always the part that Bill couldn't bare to finish. Hillary again squeezed Bill's hand again to let him know she was right here for him.

 

 

"My parents tracked him to Jamaica Queens and to the house of the real estate developer... the General knew that he was being followed and he lured my parents into a trap." The tears started to fall now and Bill could no longer hold them back. Hillary wanted to wipe them away but she wanted to wait for Bill to finish.

 

 

"The bastard then murdered them. Afterward, he and the real estate developer hopped on a plane and went to Russia. The agency lost track of the General and they never could identify the real estate developer." Hillary couldn't take it anymore she reached her hand up and wiped his tears and he turned his head, he was afraid to see what her eyes had to say. He looked into them as she wiped his tears and he saw love, caring, understanding... not pity. Genuine hurt for him.

 

 

She would break the silence. "How did Pelosi find you?"

 

 

"Well that took incredible skill on her part. Only thing she had to go on was that my parents were in Italy, and that they had to come back to the states and go underground to get close to the General. Good thing my mom told her about the pregnancy before they went off the grid. I have no idea how she was able to track it to Arkansas and to that orphanage." There was hurt in his eyes no denying that but for some reason looking into Hillary's made it hurt less and less, he kept that bottled up for so long. He carried the burden of their deaths around with him since he was rescued by Pelosi from the orphanage. But he carried an even bigger burden that not even Pelosi knew about. He smiled at Hillary. Her gentleness was so pure.

 

 

"I need a refill, would you like something a little harder than water?" Slight smirk on his face. "Yes!" They both laughed. Bill got up to head into the kitchen and Hillary followed him, she had a question and it would be the only one she would ask him for the rest of the evening. She watched as Bill dropped the ice cubes into the glasses and took out the Scotch and began to pour, enamored again by his hands and long fingers. Intrigued by this amazingly handsome but complicated man standing before her.

 

 

"Bill?" She bridged the distance between them and Bill's heart fluttered.

 

 

"Yes." All he could say, he knew a question was on it's way. He had only been around her for a few hours but it felt now as if he had known her for a whole lifetime.

 

 

"There is a little more isn't there? A little more you have never spoken out loud before. A deeper pain you have carried around with you this entire time, am I right?" Hillary was one of the best analyst the department had but this assessment had nothing to do with data analysis. This was deeper than she could have imagined. She too felt as if she had known this man her whole entire life, that she could read his thoughts and feel his raw emotions.

 

 

He couldn't lie to her or keep it from her, something inside his body was not preventing him from telling her everything she would ever need to know and he couldn't figure out why. He took a swig of his drink. "Yes, there is something else."

 

 

She stopped just before she got to him, she felt his tension so she waited for him to steady himself.

 

 

"I blame myself for their deaths." New tears started to roll as he stared deep into her eyes.

 

 

Without hesitation she bridged the distance between them and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down into the crook of her neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them there. She let him stand there and cry for as long as he needed, he had bottled this up for over 30 years and he had finally allowed himself to say it out loud.

 

 

After about a minute of him letting the emotion pour out of him, he could have sworn it was 15 straight solid minutes... the scent of lavender and vanilla filled his senses. He couldn't stop himself but he was kissing her neck and her reaction she couldn't stop she tilted her head the other way to give him more access. He kissed up to her ear lobe and he gently nipped it and whispered into her ear.

 

 

"Hillary, may I take you to bed?

 

 

The endorphin's that were running through her body were so difficult for her to contain all she could do was moan at what he was doing and shake her head in the affirmative. Without missing a beat he lifted her up by the waist, wrapped her legs around his waist, he stared deep into her eyes before his lips devoured hers and he began carrying her back to his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter and the I am really enjoying progressing their complex characters throughout the story, OMG I am having way way way to much fun writing this!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I might have another one done later today, I feel like I am back on a roll with this story.


	5. Apartment Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 0042 and Hillary are about to take things to a whole new level.

Carrying her down the hallway his strong hands had now moved to her thighs, they never broke the contact their lips had made. The butterflies they were both experiencing in their stomachs was beyond words. The feel of her upper body pressed into his chest was causing him to lose control of himself, her frame was so petite and feminine, and she fit into his large and masculine one too perfection.

 

 

Upon entering the bedroom Bill wasn't sure he could last through a romantic foreplay, perhaps they would have time for it later. But something inside him told him to take his time, allow her to feel it all, treat her special. She was changing him in ways he was not expecting and she was unaware of. Typically when Bill would engage in sex with a woman it was quick and to the point, not because he couldn't romance and seduce a woman... because he didn't want to get close to any. They were used to fill his desire, nothing more and nothing less. It wasn't something he was proud of himself for doing but it was a release and a way to continue to mask his internal pain. Hillary was special.

 

 

Hillary hadn't been intimate with a man in quite some time, it was something she had grown accustom too. Men would look at her, try and date her but she would always scare them off with her quick wit and inferior intellect. She had dated a man from the accounting division and they had had sex one evening after they got back from a date but he was so terrible at it that she had to fake her ending just so he would stop. She never tried to judge anyone but after that she really just thought they should be friends and friends only. She was nervous now, for the first time in years. Her brain never stops moving it is a blessing and a curse for her at times. She wishes she could switch it off but she just can't.

 

 

Bill softly lowers her on the bed at the foot and into a sitting position while he kneels in front of her. Lips disconnected and they are staring into each other's crystal blue eyes.

 

 

_'What if I can't satisfy him? What if when we get to the point where he will see my naked flesh and be turned off by what he sees?'_

 

 

"Stop doing that." Bill can see it in her eyes that her thoughts are doubtful of herself, he can see the angst within herself. She blinks rapidly wondering what he is talking about, before she answers Bill places his right index finger over her mouth and leans in closer to her and stares even deeper into her eyes. "From this moment on Hillary, I want for you to feel... don't think... only feel." He slides his hands and his eyes down to remove her high heels. "Feel my touch." He slides his hands up her legs. She feels the goosebumps forming all over her body. He moves his hands to her shirt which is a button down shirt, he begins to unbutton them and he kisses her chin, down her throat and now down the line of exposed skin is revealed with each unhook of a button. "Feel my lips pressed against your soft skin."

 

 

Her heart is pounding, her eyes are shut, Bill's gentle kisses are taking her out of her thoughts. "Feel me Hillary." He slips his hands under the shirt at her shoulders and slides it down her arms with his softly brushing her skin as he lowers it. There she sits in her black lace bra, upper body exposed to him. He is drinking her in, she opens her eyes to watch him, he is studying her body, every freckle, every curve, every scar, every beautiful inch of that creamy skin.

 

 

_'My god her body is magnificent, so soft, so pure. How can a woman as smart and caring as she be this beautiful?'_

 

 

His look of studying was sexy, she craved his warm soft touch again. She reached up to caress his cheek and he momentarily shut his eyes and then reopened them to look again deep into hers. He went to unbutton his own shirt but she quick grabbed his hands and shook her head no. They didn't need to speak a single word, it was like they had danced this way with one another countless times before. He moved closer so she could reach him, he put his arms to his sides and let her slowly undress him. Each unhooked button revealed a little more of his chest, a little more of his skin and she desperately wanted to just rip that shirt off but she was building up her own anticipation of his muscular upper body. When Bill was carrying her to his bedroom she could feel his muscles on her chest as she pressed against him and she was so turned on. Finally when she unhooked the last button she looked up to Bill and she moved her hands away, he had his head tilted down to watch her movements but now he brought it back up to look at her. She slide back on the bed a bit and he saw in her eyes exactly what she wanted him to do.

 

 

With his shirt opened he stood upright he untucked the shirt from his waist and slowly removed the fabric from his shoulders to reveal what she was so eagerly waiting for. Her breath hitched and now it was her turn... her turn to study him.

 

 

_'_ _His body is like a chiseled sculpture, the definition of his pecks and abs. Oh this man is making my mouth water.'_

 

 

While she is studying him he slides his shoes off and removes his belt and lets it hit the floor. He comes toward her and bends down to kiss her and in one motion slides her back on the bed further and he is hovering above her, she is now breathless. The sight of this handsome man over top her is almost too much to handle. Bill's finger tips are trailing across her throat and then her breast bone, he leans down to begin kissing her throat and then down her breast bone. His left arm is propping him up and his right hand is finding any bit of naked skin he could touch while his lips were working for the same goal. His lips are now tasting her collar bone softly and slowly and the only sound that could be heard was the soft gentle moans coming from Hillary.

 

 

There was no denying it... this was going to be slow and seductive love making.

 

 

She places her hand on his bare chest and without skipping a beat he rolls them so Hillary is now resting on his chest and he is looking up at her and he couldn't believe she could look sexier then she already had but he was sure glad he was wrong. His right hand resting on her lower back he reaches up with his left to grip the strap of her bra and lowered it, while he was still kissing her throat. Hillary is lost, all she can do is tilt her head back allowing Bill's lips to pay attention to her neck. He lowers the next strap and then with his right hand he unhooks the bra and the fabric falls to his chest. His eyes lower to see the top of her supple breasts, and he reaches for the lace garment and tosses it. She lowers her eyes and is now self conscious, Bill quickly notices it and he takes her chin in his hand and tilts her head up to look into his eyes. "You are so beautiful." He places his lips on hers, and she lowers her chest to touch his and he moans.

 

 

She starts to move her kisses down his neck and too his chest, exploring his body with her mouth and fingers just as he had done to her. His fingers are running gently up and down her back. The more she touches with her lips and her fingers on his muscular chest the more turned on she is getting. The exploration of his body is taking them both to a new level of desire and want. Without realizing it she moved her hand to the button of his pants and before Bill could register she already had it unbuttoned. He gently grips her hand to stop her and kisses her. "Wait, I want to see you first."

 

 

Flipping them again, Hillary is again on her back with Bill over top of her and now he sees her breast fully for the first time and he kisses the top of them and then takes and path around the supple nipple before finally taking it into his mouth and Hillary moans loudly while arching her back. The sensation of his mouth around her nipple sets off fireworks in her body, it is the most incredible feeling she has ever felt. Bill reaches the zipper on the side of her skirt and slowly slides it down, he kisses down the inside of her left breast in between the two, then up the inside of the right one before circling around the other nipple and taking it into his mouth. He slips his fingers into her waist band of her skirt and her matching black lace panties and in one tug... skirt and panties are off and Bill lifts himself up and places the garments with the rest of the clothing that had been removed. He is standing at the foot of the bed looking down upon her incredibly beautiful naked body. She pushes up onto her elbows to look at him.

 

 

When their eyes met he unzips his pants and pulls down his pants and boxer briefs in one swoosh and then he rises to stand naked and tall before her, he gives her a minute to absorb his naked body. Her eyes slowly and seductively travel down his chest, abs, pelvis and then her eyes rest at his manhood. She licks her lips and then looks back into his eyes and he slowly kneels on the bed and crawls on top of her and he kisses his way up to her lips. Her mouth is watering with the anticipation of their soon to be connection. He is positioned perfectly and he stares deep into her eyes as he slowly pushes inside her. Her head falls back into the pillows and he shuts his eyes and he slowly pushes all the way in. He looks back down at her, seeing her head still tilted back he knows she needs a minute to adjust, she is so incredibly tight around him that it is a bit difficult for him not to move but he wants to make sure she is ready for the movement. Her breath is rapid and he leans down to kiss her throat again, she tilts her head back to look in his eyes and it's a deep deep intense stare. She doesn't need to say it, he knows she is ready and he slowly begins to move inside her. Slow and steady with his movements. Her eyes never break from his, they are making love physically, and connecting their souls together as one. She takes her hands and places them on his shoulder blades to feel the muscles move as he is slowly thrusting in and out of her. He bends down to kiss her neck and her collar bone again.

 

 

His pace begins to quicken a bit and he adjusted himself a bit to hit her g-spot and again she throws her head back into the pillows.

 

_'Oh my god he feels so amazing, I don't know how much longer I can hold it.'_

 

 

_'She feels so incredible, it feels like her body was meant and made for me, we fit perfectly together. I can't hold back any longer.'_

 

 

"Bill. Please. Please. Oh... Bill..."

 

 

"Hillary... let go... I won't be far behind."

 

 

Looking deep into his eyes, she releases herself to him. And just as promised he follows her with his own release. His forehead is resting on her forehead and they are both panting. They stayed like that until their breathing regulated and Bill rolled onto his back, and pulled her close for a kiss and then she rested her head on his chest. He covered her with the sheet and covered his lower half and before either could say a word, they were both fast asleep.

 

 

**********

 

 

"Was Agent 0042 there?"

 

 

"Yes sir he was."

 

 

"Excellent, did he suspect you?"

 

 

"I don't think so but they sent an analyst to assist him, and she was looking at me curiously. Might be nothing."

 

 

"You made sure to leave the print on the door?"

 

 

"Yes I did sir, they will be in for a real shock when they get that hit back."

 

 

"Perfect, where is the vial?"

 

 

"I have my guys guarding it round the clock. It will be ready for transport to the master shortly."

 

 

"You've done very well General Dlynn, I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded."

 

 

"Thank you sir."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really really hope you all love this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it, I left you all with a little cliff hanger.... I know I am so so evil!
> 
> As always I look forward to your comments, let me know how you like it!


	6. The Partial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biden and Pelosi are learning of the details from Agent 0042's and Hillary's investigation the night before of the breech at the Pentagon.

The sun was barely peaking out over the horizon, it seemed like a ordinary morning in Washington, D.C. birds chirping and people getting ready for the start of their hustle and bustle days. However two people in the city were still soundly asleep, wrapped in each other's arms after a night of earth shattering passion. Agent 0042 and Hillary were blissfully asleep wrapped in each other's arms, for the both of them this is the most relaxed sleep they have had in years. Both for different reasons of course, but the with her leg wrapped around his, her head resting on his muscular chest, and her left arm draped over him she wasn't ready any time soon to vacate this comfortable body pillow. Bill's left arm was around her shoulder while his right arm rested on his stomach. If an outside observer had seen them like this they would probably comment at just how perfect they fit together.

 

 

"Pelosi, I think you better come down here and take a look at this. Analyst Rodham set me a partial print sample from the door last night and... well... you better just come down here." Biden said over the phone with Pelosi. "I am on my way down right now." Pelosi had just arrived at the head quarters and was a bit upset that neither Agent 0042 nor Hillary had checked in with her last night, she was put a bit at ease after Biden called and said that they at least had checked in with him.

 

 

Pelosi exits the elevator on the basement level which is Biden's laboratory and where he builds and tests out all his latest gadgets. It is a highly state of the art facility.

 

 

"Okay Biden." Pelosi says walking down the staircase to his open computer office area. "What do you have for me?"

 

 

"Hillary uploaded this partial print to me early this morning, she wrote me a message to go along with it. She was able to crack into the security system and into the files from the outside rooms computer. She discovered blueprints to what she believed was a vial and apparatus to house matter." Biden is explaining to Pelosi.

 

 

"Matter? Being stored in a vial?" Pelosi knew only that the Pentagon wanted to keep that room under lock down she was not however given a full briefing of what it housed or stored. Her eyes widened when she put two and two together. "The Pentagon was housing a vial of matter... to recreate the big bang." It wasn't really a question more just a statement out loud. "Yes ma'am. Hillary was convinced of her findings before she stepped foot into the room as you will see she wrote here. She sent pictures as well." He is pointing to the picture of the broken lock and the where Hillary lifted the print, and then he scrolls down to show her the pictures from inside the room. "Now next are the photos from inside the room, as you can see there is the housing apparatus and there is where the vial should be sitting. And it's not."

 

 

Pelosi is standing there staring at the picture of the housing apparatus minus the vial and panic shoots through her. "Biden when you called me you said Hillary sent a partial print, have you been able to get a hit on it?" Biden turns to look at Pelosi. "Yes ma'am."

 

 

**********

 

 

RING... RING... RING... RING...

 

 

Bill is awoken by his cell phone ringing and vibrating on the bed side table next to him, Hillary's naked body is still securely wrapped around his. He smiles as he looks down at her sleeping frame and reaching for his phone.

 

"Hello."

 

 

"Agent 0042, I need for you to get here right away. The finger print sample Analyst Hillary sent Biden came back with a hit and we need to go over some things with you."

 

 

"Understood ma'am I will be there right away."

 

 

"Do you know where Hillary is? We have been trying to call her at her home but she hasn't picked up."

 

 

"Yes ma'am, she stayed here last night. (Bill looks down and smiles at the top of Hillary's head.) She was far too tired to drive home last night after we uploaded the information to Biden so I let her sleep here."

 

 

"Excellent 0042, bring her as well. I will explain more when you arrive."

 

 

Bill hangs up his cell phone and places it back on the table. He gently rubs Hillary's head, he doesn't want to wake her but they need to get moving.

 

 

He softly touches and rubs her cheek. "Hillary... Hillary..."

 

 

She begins to stir, when she realizes it wasn't a dream and she really is wrapped around Bill's body she groans and smiles.

 

 

"Hillary we have to get to head quarters, Pelosi and Biden have some information for us." Bill is trying to get her coherent.

 

 

She squeezes her arm around him tighter not ever wanting to let go. "Just 5 more minutes."

 

 

Bill chuckles. "Baby, if you get up now... I will promise you a joint shower." He is uping the stakes. And it works.

 

 

Hillary lifts her head up to look at him. "Mmm, now that sounds like a very, very excellent plan Agent 0042." Her voice low and sexy.

 

 

After a knee buckling shower they were dressed and in his car off to head quarters. One of them was in for a shock...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to put out a new chapter, I was stuck on how I was going to transition into the heart of the story but I think with this chapter I set it up the way I wanted too. I know it is short but it needed to be, the next chapter is going to be loaded with info and twists hehe.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos as always let me know what you think.


	7. It's Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hillary arrive back at Headquarters to find out what Biden and Pelosi have discovered about the information they had sent them. Someone is making this game personal.

When Bill and Hillary arrive at the special division headquarters they immediately are instructed to meet Biden and Pelosi in the laboratory, inside the elevator they try so hard not to hold hands and give into the sexual tension that is still very high between them.

 

 

_'Okay Rodham you've got to focus, yes last night was incredible as was this morning in the shower but you have to hold yourself together now, this case is important and he needs to be 100% focused. But my god he looks so sexy in that suit and now I have felt what is underneath. Give me strength, please.'_

 

 

"What do you think about having dinner tonight? We could go somewhere or perhaps we can order in at my place if you'd like?" Bill could feel the tension and he could sense her mind working overtime.

 

 

_'Alright don't seem desperate here, let's play this cool we don't want him to think we are cheap and easy. But yes dinner at your place would be great and I am sure desert would be mind blowing.'_

 

 

"How about I let you know a bit later? We still don't know what Biden has found, and who knows where Pelosi might send you." She said it as laid back and cool as she could.

 

 

"I think that is wise, but I have to admit Hillary..." He swallowed a bit. "Last night was special to me as was this morning, and I am not just referring to the sex." He wasn't sure if that last comment came out right so he tried quickly to clarify. "I mean don't get me wrong it was amazing, but I really feel like for the first time in my life I have found a deep connection. I hope that isn't at all too forward of me to say." He turned to look at her and she stood still facing the elevator doors and turned her head to the left to look him deep in his eyes.

 

 

"No it's not to forward..." She smiled at him, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "I feel it too." She stared at him with love and lust in her eyes and just as they were about to kiss the doors opened.

 

 

Game faces on, they stepped out of the elevator. Pelosi looks up from Biden's computer screen.

 

 

"Excellent Double 00 42 and Hillary, come down here and take a look at what we have." Pelosi beckons to them both. They ascend the steps and stand behind Biden. Both trying to not give any hints to the tension between them.

 

 

"So here is what I was able to obtain from Hillary's pictures from last night. Hillary you were indeed correct in your analysis, they were housing a vial of matter in that room. We were finally able to obtain confirmation from the President, that the United States government is working on developing a recreation of the moment the universe was created. Why? They would not tell us that." Biden spoke but never moved his eyes from the information he was looking at on his screen.

 

 

"Agent 0042, this mission is now status Blue, I don't need to remind you what that means but for our guest, Hillary, Blue is our highest priority. Because the vial has been stolen this is now a matter of global security. Whoever stole that vial knew it was there and what it has the capacity to do. We believe the thief is either selling it to the highest bidder or worse he is already working for the highest bidder and wants to weaponize it. Agent 0042, we cannot let that happen." Pelosi and Bill are looking each other very seriously and all Hillary could do was feel numb.

 

 

"I understand ma'am, but where do we begin? The only thing we were able to obtain last night was a partial finger print, were we able to obtain any type of security footage from outside or inside the room?" Bill knowing he had no where to start was hoping for any ounce of a starting off point.

 

 

"No 0042, when the Pentagon sent us the file of the footage there is a gap in the tape. We see the night watch solider leave the room and the next time the footage resumes is just before you arrived at the door. So what we can deduce from that is the breech came from someone with full knowledge of what was in the room and had access to the security film. As far as the partial print... well, that is something altogether more intriguing." Biden trying to give Bill all he had, but Pelosi interjected just before he had the chance to tell Bill about the finger print. Wanting this to be handled as delicately as possible.

 

 

"Double 00 42, the finger print hit that came back..." She paused a moment. "It came back belonging to your father."

 

 

Bill's face nearly fell.

 

 

"My father? Pelosi how can that be? They died 40 years ago, that can't be right." Bill was completely at a loss for words. Hillary wished she could embrace him and try to sooth his internal conflict.

 

 

"We don't know Bill." Pelosi very rarely calls him by his name, she wants to make sure she doesn't show him any special treatment but with her learning of the finger print she knew he would be confused. "However with this information, whoever stole that vial wanted you involved. They know of you and they knew how to get to you."

 

 

_'How can I keep standing here and not embrace him? What must he be feeling inside?'_

 

 

"Ma'am, why would someone want to get to Agent 0042? I mean in such a personal way?" Hillary now felt it best to join the conversation.

 

 

"We just are not sure Hillary, this is all a little too close for comfort for our liking, we are going to need you to stay with and continue to assist double 00 42. We can't be sure what this is all about but we need our top analyst to stay with him and process what he learns. If we have a rogue agent or an outside person with a vendetta against one of our Agents we must get to the bottom of it swiftly. We also are battling a quickening clock, the vial in the wrong or right hands will spell disaster for our world." Pelosi not thinking about what she said about a rogue agent, but Hillary picked up on it and looked at Bill get a twinge of anger. Before he could lose his cool, Hillary spoke.

 

 

"Ma'am you don't think that Agent 0042's father is actually alive and a rogue agent do you?"

 

 

"Not at all. Let me make that clear Bill. I know he is not alive, I personally recovered their bodies 40 years ago." Pelosi looking at Bill trying to reassure him.

 

 

"That's where we start then Hillary." Bill now getting over his initial shock of the news on the finger print. Also, now realizing he gets to continue to work with Hillary and that helped keep him focused on the task at hand. "Whoever is behind this knew my father, and wanted me to make sure I knew that. It is either an old adversary... or it is the person responsible for their deaths." Bill paused a moment. Realizing where they needed to begin. "Ma'am I am going to need to see all my father's records and cases. We need to narrow this down and fast, every moment we lose is a quicker moment this person or persons have to use that vial for evil." Pelosi and Hillary both nodded.

 

 

"I agree, Hillary we will give you full access to Agent 0042's fathers records. We will need you to process and cross reference everything you can. The clock is ticking." Pelosi looking at her right hand and secretary Donna to go ahead and give Hillary the access she would require.

 

 

"Double 00 42, yes this case has become highly personal. But remember your first objective is to get that vial back at all cost. You have a license to kill but if you can, questioning by our interrogator is also vital." Pelosi needed to say it in the event Bill were to get carried away with the personal aspect of the case.

 

 

"Understood ma'am. Hillary and I will get right to work." Bill said as he nodded his head.

 

 

"You both are dismissed." And with the final instructions both Bill and Hillary left and got back on the elevator. When the doors shut Hillary reached down to grab his hand.

 

 

"I am not sure if this is the right time but I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Hillary wanted to be alone with him in a way she could comfort him.

 

 

Squeezing her hand. "It's the perfect time." He looked down at her beautiful face and into those eyes that were driving him crazy the moment he first looked into them. "It will always be the perfect time with you Hillary."

 

 

They both smiled. He wasn't sure where this would take them but he was damn sure glad she was right here with him. Right by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update had a very busy 24 hours. Thank you all so much for being so patient for the update, and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as the plot begins to thicken.
> 
> As always thank you so much for the wonderful comments. Let me know what you think! =)


	8. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Dlynn meets up with the mastermind of the theft of the vial. Bill and Hillary share a sweet moment.

\- **Somewhere off the coast of Lithuania** -

 

General Dlynn enters into an office on what from the outside would appear to be a ordinary shipping freight liner.

 

"Sir, you sent for me?"

 

 

"Yes indeed, General. Is the vial on board?"

 

 

"Yes sir, we have it in the cold box on board."

 

 

"Perfect, I am assigning my 2nd in command Plence to assist you in anything you will need from now until we can meet with Master Blutin. General nothing must thwart our plans to deliver that vial to the master. Understood?"

 

 

"Absolutely Mr. Drump, my right hand Fooliani is personally seeing to it that nothing and no one disturbs the vial while we are on board."

 

 

"General, do you trust him?"

 

 

"With my life sir."

 

 

"Good. Do we have an update on Agent double 00 42?"

 

 

"Yes we do sir, according to my sources inside the special division of the CIA, he was informed of the finger print this morning and Pelosi herself delivered the news to him."

 

 

"Fantastic. Anything else?"

 

 

"Yes sir, it turns out... the analyst that was with him at the Pentagon will be working with him on recovering the vial."

 

 

"General do we need to be concerned about her?"

 

 

"I don't believe so Mr. Drump. She seems to be nothing more than a computer nerd."

 

 

"We should make sure that we cover all our bases, we can't afford to have any surprises before Master Blutin calls for us and the vial. I want a full history of this analyst, I need leverage in the event Agent 0042 finds us. We have nothing of value for him but maybe we can have something of value from her."

 

 

"Sir it is my understanding from the surveillance we have placed on Agent 0042, that the analyst spent the night in his apartment."

 

 

"Ahh, just like his father... falling for a coworker. It was his father's down fall and it will be his as well. General!"

 

 

"Sir?"

 

 

"Get me her information, right away. If Agent 0042 is following in his father's footsteps, we will have the ultimate leverage on him."

 

 

"Right away sir."

 

 

General Dlynn leaves the room and Drump is all alone, with his evil thoughts.

 

 

_'Oh Agent 0042, you will pay for your father's crimes against my father. We both want to avenge our father's deaths, however I know about you but you however do not know about me.'_

 

 

\- **Back in Washington, D.C.** -

 

In Bill's car.

 

 

"Hillary, I know I offered you dinner but we might need to make a bit of a side track."

 

 

"Is everything alright? You have been rather quiet since Pelosi told you about the finger print. I wanted to reach out and hold your hand but..."

 

 

"That is sweet, I would have liked that but Pelosi may not have. She can be a bit protective of me."

 

 

"May I do it now?"

 

 

Bill looks at her, love radiating in his eyes.

 

 

"I would like that very much."

 

 

Her left hand reaches for his right. They fit together perfectly.

 

 

"Bill, I have to tell you something and I am not sure if I should right now with everything that is going on but I feel as though if I don't say it... I might never get the courage too again."

 

 

"Please, don't ever be afraid to tell me what you are thinking and feeling Hillary."

 

 

Hillary steadied herself, took a deep breath in and then pushed it out and she spoke.

 

 

"I think I am falling in love with you."

 

 

Bill was quiet for a second but to her it felt like hours. She put herself out there.

 

_'Oh my god, he thinks I am a nut bag. We have only known each other a few hours and he thinks I am some desperate nut bag that falls in love with people only mere hours after having sex. In all fairness it was mind blowing sex but still...'_

 

 

Bill let out a large exhale and smiled.

 

 

"I feel the same way."

 

 

"What?"

 

_'Oh shit did I say that out loud?'_

 

 

"I have never felt this way about anyone before Hillary, you make me feel things that I never thought I would possibly ever feel. You listen intently, trying to know me and I can tell by your eyes it wasn't for show. You genuinely wanted to learn about me. Plus, the connection we shared with making love... I felt the earth move and the stars collide."

 

_'He feels the same about me... I swear to god if I am dreaming I don't ever want to wake up.'_

 

 

"I am speechless Bill."

 

 

"Well don't you worry about that. We will have plenty of time to talk on the plane."

 

 

_'Did he say plane?'_

 

 

"Plane? Where exactly are we going?"

 

 

"To see an old friend of mine who works for the British division of what we do."

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"I meet him at Oxford, his name is Bond... James Bond."

 

 

"So we are going to London?"

 

 

He turns to look at her and smiles.

 

 

"Yes darlin' I hope you don't mind."

 

 

"Not at all, I have always wanted to go."

 

 

Bill and Hillary smile and remain holding hands as they head to the airport to catch a flight to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, the story is moving now!
> 
> As always thanks for the comments and let me know what you think.


	9. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hillary arrive in London, and they ask for help from two of Bill's oldest and dearest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be dedicating the next few chapters of this story to my favorite all time Bond, Roger Moore. You will be missed sir and thank you so much for your lifelong career and devotion to worthy causes. RIP 007!
> 
> (I found my creative voice again with this story!! Enjoy the update.)

Bill and Hillary land in London at just around 7pm, before they left Bill made sure to have a few gadgets waiting for their arrival. Most importantly was a customized F-Type Jaguar, it had two hidden machine guns on the front, a concealed rocket launcher in the trunk, but most importantly it was a sexy ride. They we not able to pack any clothes after they met with Pelosi and Biden at headquarters, so Bill had arranged for his usual suite at the Four Seasons. He and Hillary had gone shopping for some clothes and essentials they would need on the trip.

 

"Bill, how long are we going to be here, or should I say away from D.C.?" Hillary asked as they shopped.

 

"Well it really depends, I am going to call James and see if he can meet with us tonight to discuss some details. He may have heard chatter in his dealings and we may be on the move again." Bill came up behind her as she was looking in the dressing room mirror. "Sadly, this is the life of an Agent."

 

He almost said it with regret, he was worried that this life might push her away. She put her hands on the backs of his that were now wrapped around her tiny waist.

 

"Stop doing that, Bill."

 

"Doing what beautiful?"

 

"Over thinking. I am here with you for many reasons but the most important reason is because I want to be. Bill, I want you to know I will choose to be with you every time. I may be a desk tech geek but I understand the life an Agent leads, I understand that you'll be asked to go on an assignment that I cannot come along for and that that might be the time you don't come home to me."

 

She could read him and she understood him, no one has ever been able to do that before. He always kept people and certain women he would sleep with at an arms length but not her, she made him want to draw her in closer and closer and he simply could not explain it.

 

He leaned his head down so that his mouth was at her ear and his eyes never left hers in the mirror.

 

"I will always come back to you."

 

She smiled and squeezed his forearms and tilted up a smile, but she knew that was a promise he couldn't keep to her as long as he was an Agent.

 

His phone started buzzing in his inside suite jacket pocket, he reached in and pulled it out to see who was calling, he grinned as he answered it.

 

"James! My dear friend. Thank you for getting back to me."

 

Hillary just stared at him, while he was on the phone with who she assumed was his Oxford buddy James Bond, but she wasn't looking at him the typical way. No. She was really taking him all in, this beautiful man who wanted her. Not intimidated by her at all, no in fact he was falling in love with her. And she was falling hard and fast for him, she started to see visions of their future and she wanted it all.

 

"Excellent, we will head back to the hotel to change and we can meet with you and M at MI:6 in, let's say, an hour?" He turned to look at Hillary who was staring at him differently then she had in the previous hours, her eyes became more blue when she was in deep thought, it was extremely beautiful. He knew right then at that moment... he wanted to grow old with her.

 

Bill hung up the phone.

 

"Hillary let's head back to the hotel and change, we are going to meet James and his department head M. They might be able to give us the information we need to begin our search."

 

"I am ready whenever you are, just let me head into the dressing room and change out of this." She was trying on this beautiful silk black dress that hugged her in just the right spots and she looked breath taking to him, she even paired it with a lavender floral pattern silk scarf. Too say she looked stunning in the ensemble would be a dramatic under statement.

 

"No." Bill said firmly. Hillary looked at him curiously. "Please don't you dare take that dress off just yet, let's buy it with you still in it and later..." He approached her and put his hands on her bare shoulders, that the dress did not cover. "I can properly remove it from your beautiful body."

 

She tilted her head down blushing profusely and she was embarrassed. No man had ever looked at her the way he did, no man had ever looked at her with lust in his eyes, no man had seen past her 'nerd' exterior and seen the real her. He did and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it, she was flattered but so scared at the same time. Thinking she might wake up and this dream, this wonderful wonderful dream of this beautiful man wanting her would all be over.

 

He sensed her self doubt, he knew she didn't see or realize her own incredible beauty and it made her beauty magnify to him. She wasn't conceded, she wasn't arrogant about it, she was oblivious to it and it made the little shyness she had about it, well to be honest it made his heart fall more in love with her by the second. He took his long elegant figures gently to her chin and tipped her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

 

"You are so incredibly beautiful Hillary."

 

Her skin was more than flush... it was on fire.

 

"Thank you." She smiled and his heart was gone... that was the moment she stole it right from his chest and would never relinquish it.

 

He tilted down to meet her lips and he kissed her softly and slowing just savoring her essence and life.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

They arrived at MI:6, rode the elevator up to meet James and M, and as soon as the door opened there he stood. Bill's British counterpart, the best agent in all of MI:6 and the best American agent in the special CIA division. He was in a finely tailored suit just like Bill and well he was incredibly handsome, just like Bill.

 

"Bill Clinton... it has been far too long my old friend, far too long."

 

James smiled at Bill and outreached his hand to his longtime friend, Bill smiled back and took James' hand in a manly display of affection.

 

"James, this is Hillary Rodham, she is our best analyst and she is working with me on this mission."

 

James came toward her and well her heart did a little pitter patter, I mean how could it not, it's James Bond for crying out loud. His missions were legendary as were Bill's but to meet him in person was an entirely different thing then reading about his classified missions... but she would never in a million years admit she did that.

 

He took Hillary's hand in his and leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. "A pleasure Miss. Rodham, a true pleasure." He winked at her and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't completely flattered by the attention... of both men.

 

Bill just shook his head and gave a side grin. "Still the same old James I see."

 

"Bill, I'm just admiring the view of a stunning young woman." He winked again at her. She was sure it was the accent that was causing her to feel flustered. Bill also had a beautiful southern accent and it made her melt, but as charming as Mr. Bond is... Bill had stolen her heart.

 

"Thank you Mr. Bond, that is very kind of you to say." Hillary responded with a big smile on her face.

 

"007, 0042, Miss Rodham... M will see you now." The young lady behind the desk had interrupted them.

 

James turned to face her and as quickly as he flirted with Hillary he did it to the young woman behind the desk. "Thank you Moneypenny." A smile, a wink and a flush from the young woman. Hillary just shook her head.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

They entered the office and a elegant older woman sat at the desk and upon them entering she looked up and smiled as she say Bill, she immediately stood up and came too him.

 

"William it is so good to see you again." She hugged Bill tightly. "We've missed you around here, I am still trying to get Pelosi to let you transfer to us but she is more stubborn than I am." She laughed as did Bill.

 

"M, it is so good to see you too. I wouldn't say she is stubborn as much as protective." Bill kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

 

"Well yes, that as well. And who is this charming young lady?" M looked at Hillary with such a loving warm smile.

 

"M, allow me to introduce Miss. Hillary Rodham, our best analyst." Bill's hand resting on M's shoulder as he extended his other in her direction.

 

"Wonderful to meet you Miss. Rodham, hopefully Bill isn't getting you into too much trouble? He likes to do that from time to time." She reached for Hillary's hand and Hillary met hers.

 

"Oh, no ma'am he has been tame thus far but our mission has only just started." They all laughed, and Hillary looked at Bill with a gleam in her eye. This did not go unnoticed by M, she knew Bill very well and she could tell something more was going on between them.

 

"Please, please sit and fill me in on why you have come to see me."

 

Everyone took a seat around a small table in M's office.

 

"M, we need to know if you have heard from any of your agents any chatter of a stolen vial. We know the chatter wouldn't directly identify the contents but someone could be bragging about the vial's ability to make a super weapon." Bill began.

 

"Now that you mention it, 0015 heard of some ship workers talking about a ship they were on that made port in the Baltic Sea. They were discussing a powerful weapon on board, but 0015 couldn't ascertain what the weapon in question was nor who had it."

 

Bill ponder this, why was the weapon in the Baltic Sea. Hillary saw his mind churning and she interjected.

 

"M, we need all that you can give us. The U.S. government was trying to recreate the moment of creation in a vial that was being stored at the Pentagon. It was stolen, now I will probably get in trouble for revealing this, but we are running out of time to find it. In the wrong hands, it will be the end of our world as we know it."

 

M tried to hide the shock and sheer terror on her face, and James gulped a bit at this revelation. Bill looked to them both.

 

"M, James... we need your help. Whoever stole the vial is making it personal."

 

M and James looked at each other confused.

 

"M, they planted my father's finger print on the door that lead to the room that housed the vial. The person behind this wants me to be the one to find them. M, you knew my father and my mother and you knew many of their enemies... I need your and James' help more now than I ever have before."

 

She took a hold of Bill's hand and looked at James then back at Bill. She saw Hillary out of the corner of her eye and she saw it... the concern on her face with Bill's struggle, even though she tried to hide it. M knew they were falling madly in love and she was happy for Bill.

 

"We will help in anyway we can Bill, let me talk to some of the other Agents I have in the region, James will speak to some of his connections and we will try and get a starting point for you and Hillary. Why don't you both head back to your hotel and James will get in contact with you as soon as we have something."

 

"Thank you both so much, I didn't know where else to go and no one I trusted more than the both of you."

 

Bill and Hillary said their goodbyes and they left M's office, and made their way back to the Four Seasons. Meanwhile in her office, M turned to James.

 

"This is his last mission." M said and James looked at her curiously.

 

"Ma'am?" James said trying to understand the statement.

 

"He's in love with her and she is in love with him, he will give this up for her. He will not follow in his father's footsteps." M vaguely explained. James turned his head to the office door, wondering about his childhood friend. Would this really be Agent 0042 last mission?


	10. They Took Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hillary are getting ready to dive deeper into who might be behind the stealing of the vial and planting his father's finger print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the update.

Bill and Hillary made there way to a nice romantic restaurant, Bill tried to take his mind off the information he had just absorbed in the last 24 hours. Why would someone use his father's fingerprint? It was nagging him and he was unbeknownst to him ignoring Hillary while he drifted off. She noticed the conflict and the struggle going on inside his mind and she tried to snap him back to the here and now.

 

"Hey, (she reached for his hand) where did you go?"

 

He looked deep into her eyes, something about her tonight was more alluring to him. The dress was incredible on her but it was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

"I am so sorry darlin' I was just trying to process what we learned today, it's been a bit overwhelming."

 

"Talk to me Bill. Let me help you."

 

"I just don't understand why someone would use my father's finger print. It's driving me crazy to try and understand. I mean it is without a doubt like Pelosi said, this is personal and I am wondering how they even got it in the first place. Pelosi knows he was killed, I mean she retrieved his and (He paused overcome with hurt.) my mother's bodies. Pelosi wouldn't lie to me about that... Would she?"

 

"No Bill, she would definitely not lie to you about that. Whoever had his finger print was saving it for a very long time for this moment. The person that stole that vial knew that your parents had a child, they knew that the agency would of course take you in and train you to be elite. We need to try and narrow down what missions your parents were on at the time you were conceived to the time you were born. That is where we start. When we get back to the hotel room I can begin running a file check to see if there is anything in our database that would lead us in the right direction."

 

"Hillary that could take a long time, they worked on so many missions and we are running out of time and fast. The longer that vial is out there the faster the time goes by."

 

"You may be right but I have a feeling whoever this is, knew without a shadow of a doubt that Pelosi would put you on this mission. I have not worked in the field very much but my gut as an analyst is telling me they are going to wait to try and use for when you find them."

 

"I didn't know them Hillary, that joy was taken from me by a mad man. That is why James and I got along so well at Oxford. He was an orphan too, when M recruited him from a young prep school. We understood each other's emptiness."

 

She put her hand on top of his.

 

"We will get to the bottom of this Bill."

 

He looked down at her small delicate hand laying so lovingly on top of his as her thumb rubbed on his hand. When he looked up at her he could have sworn he saw the sun and the moon in her eyes. She looked so completely beautiful and he began to imagine taking her out of it... they only made love twice but it just simply wasn't enough, he needed so much more of her.

 

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

 

She blushed.

 

"You did mention it at the shop, but I don't think I will ever tire from hearing you say it."

 

"You are so amazingly beautiful, would it be too forward of me if I asked for us to perhaps have dessert in our room?"

 

Her skin was prickling with goosebumps, she batted her lashes at him seductively and licked her lips.

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

He grinned at her and called the waiter over for the check.

 

The one problem about them not knowing who was after Bill was their senses were not heightened to anyone who might be watching them, General Flynn's right hand man Folliani was watching Bill and Hillary the entire time they were in the restaurant. His mission was to take something personal from Agent 0042, and when Fooliani saw the way they looked at one another... he knew exactly what to take back with him.

 

Fooliani pulled out his cell phone to place an important call.

 

"General? Yes sir... I found him. No sir he isn't alone, he is with the analyst. Sir, they aren't just co-workers. (He nodded) Understood sir, I will report back when I have her."

 

Fooliani hung up the phone and casually watched and followed Bill and Hillary out of the restaurant back to their hotel.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

They could barely get into the door of their suite before Bill had wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and began to kiss the nook of her neck and across her shoulder as he did that he started to unzip her dress. Again not a single word was spoken, they could read each other's minds and just knew where to go and what to do.

 

With the zipper half way down she slipped out of his grasp and she made her way toward the bed, swaying her hips as she walked. He stood and just watched the beautiful vision in front of him, she looked over her shoulder at him and he looked at her with hooded eyes. Truth be told he wanted ravage her but he also wanted to take his time and feel every inch of her perfect soft flesh on his fingertips.

 

He approached her and put his slender hands and long fingers on her bare shoulders and to her neck, god she was perfect. She turned around to face him and began to undress him nice and slowly. He let her. First his tie, slowly pulled off his neck from one side. Second she removed his belt. Third she began to unhook the buttons of his shirt, he kept his arms to his side and watch her delicately unwrap him like he was a fragile gift. It was seductive but also beautiful at the same time.

 

She lifted his shirt tail out and slid her hands in underneath his now opened dress shirt, to feel his skin his beautiful bare skin. She slid the shirt over his broad shoulders and down his arms and then let the shirt fall to the floor she unbuttoned his trousers and then lowered the zipper slowly and let his pants fall to his ankles. She circled around to be behind him, running her hand along his bare chest and around to his muscular back. She ran her hands up and down his back, Bill shut his eyes and the amazing sensations she was sending through his body. Her touch was so soft and gentle and he had never felt something so incredible in his life.

 

She was admiring his body, every damn inch of it. She ran her hands to his ass and he twitched just a bit. He was as hard as he has ever been and the briefs he was wearing were not helping his situation at all. As she was running her hands up and down his lower back to his ass his Adam's apple was bobbing profusely. He had to have her soon but he wanted her to continue to really explore his body.

 

Her hands moved up to his shoulder blades and she stood on her tip toes to kiss the back of his neck and feather light kisses all the way down his spine. While Bill was lost in the combination of her soft hands and lips on his body she slid his briefs off and now there he was totally naked before her. His member at it's full rise. She kissed between his shoulder blades and then moved in front of him again. She took his hand and they moved closer to the bed, he stepped out of his pants on the ground.

 

"Sit on the bed."

 

Her only instruction, her only spoken words since they entered the suite, he didn't ask questions he just did it. She spun around so her back was facing him.

 

"Unzip me."

 

He reached up and slid the zipper to her dress the rest of the way down and as it fell from her beautiful curves it revealed that she was not wearing a bra but she was wearing sexy lace underwear. She looked at him over her shoulder.

 

"Sit back on the bed."

 

Small instructions, but he did as she asked. He had no idea what she had in store for him but he was going to be totally open to her lead. He slid back onto the bed and he stayed upright, with his long legs stretched out in front of him, she then lowered her underwear to the floor stepped out of them then climbed on the bed and crawled to him. There would be no foreplay she wanted him all of him and the need was great. She climbed on top of him and never broke eye contact with him as she slid herself onto him, it sent Bill's toes curling he wasn't expecting her to do it so suddenly and it was sending his body into a new time and space.

 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and instinctively he put his hands on her back and his long deft fingers felt incredible on her skin, the moans were enough to send him over the edge but somehow he held himself together. He placed his lips on her breast bone and then feathered kisses down on to the top of her supple breasts, his hands splayed still on her back as she tilted back from the sensation his mouth was doing to her. She was close and she didn't want to let go yet but he wasn't making this easy on her. The passion that was happening between them was almost biblical and it felt like pure magic.

 

Her breath was rapid now and he knew she needed to release.

 

"It's okay, let go... I'll follow."

 

She looked deep into his eyes and she felt safe and loved like she never had before. His thrust upward caused her head to fall back and they both released, stars exploding would be a complete understatement. It was so intense and as they were coming down from the high they had just experienced they touched their foreheads together and the words fell from Bill's lips without hesitation...

 

"I love you."

 

She looks deep into his eyes, she smiles.

 

"I love you too."

 

After a bit of loving words to one another they fall asleep, Bill laying flat and Hillary with her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She typically doesn't get up early but today was different, she thought it might be due to the time difference. She quietly slipped out of bed, got her pajama pants that they bought out of the bag and grabbed one of Bill's undershirts to wear. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair a bit so that if Bill had woken she wanted to look a bit presentable and not have sex bed head.

 

She quietly stepped out of the bathroom and she heard a light tap on the door, she tip toed to the door trying not to wake Bill. She turned to look at his handsome frame lying on his back and bare chest exposed and she smiled. She opened the door and saw that a newspaper had been delivered, she bent down to pick it up and before she knew it a hand had been placed over her moth and she was being grabbed. She feverishly kicked her legs as she was picked up off her feet. She was struggling and wiggling with all her might, trying to escape the grip she was in as she was being carried away. She was scared and she needed to somehow get Bill's attention. In a last ditch effort she bit the hand that was covering her mouth, she was running out of time. The hand released long enough for her to scream as loud as she could hoping Bill would hear her.

 

**"BILL! BILL! HELP ME!"**

 

The man who had a hold of her then slapped her across the face drawing blood and it knocked her out. "Shut up bitch, we have plans for you."

 

Bill bolted up, he swore he heard Hillary screaming. He jumped out of bed, slide on a pair of pants and grabbed his gun. He searched the suite and she was no where to be found. His heart dropped into his stomach, he went to the door and flung it open and looked down both directions of the hallway. There was no sign of her and his whole body shook. He lowered his head and saw the newspaper in front of the door, it was written in Russian that much he could make out.

 

He picked it up and walked back into the suite, he unfolded it and a note fell out.

 

_'Your family took something precious to me and now it is my chance to take something precious from you. Pretty soon Agent 0042 you will need to make a choice, save your love or save the world. Remember to choose wisely.'_

 

Then he heard a gunshot coming from outside and he ran to the window and he saw a balding troll looking man carrying Hillary over his shoulder and he was placing her into a car. He flung open the window and was seriously going to shoot at the car but their were just too many people around and he was up to high to jump.

 

Fooliani looked up and made eye contact with Bill and smiled and waved, taunting him. Bill was studying his face and before he knew it they were speeding off.

 

**"Hillary!"**

 

He ran to his night stand table and quickly dialed his old friend. Trying to calm himself, reaching into his depths to not cry.

 

"James! They took her! They took Hillary! I need your help!"


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary has been kidnapped and Bill heads to MI:6 to talk to M and James. What he gets is more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I just started writing the chapter and bam the rest just flowed right out. Been a while I know but I really hope you all like the update! New chapter for New Beginning will be written tonight!
> 
> Hugs all!

Hillary was conscious that much she could deduce, but she had something placed over her head so she couldn't see exactly where she was. She tried not to make too much noise because she was afraid that if she did the people she heard talking might try and harm her. She was in full survival mode at this point. She didn't remember a whole lot of how she got here but she remembered that she was with Bill when it happened and she remembered yelling for him and hoping he heard her.

  
  
  
She could make out a distinct accent from the voices she could hear, it was without a doubt a Russian accent. No denying that fact.

  
  
_'Why would the Russian's kidnap me?'_  


  
Her brain was ever in motion as was her stomach, was she swaying? No she couldn't be. Another large bit of rocking and it was unmistakable… she was on a boat or ship. 

  
  
_'I am on a ship, but why? Why did these Russian's kidnap me and put me on a ship?'_  
  


After her ordeal she was having trouble analyzing what was going on, it was a combination of her head pounding from them subduing her and the rocking of the ship. Then all of a sudden her mind went to Bill. He must be in a panic right now.  


 

_'How will he ever find me?'_  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  


Bill quickly jumped in his clothes and he didn't even bother to drive over to the MI:6 building he literally started running down the streets of London, maybe he was hoping to catch up to the car that took Hillary… he wasn't sure but he knew he needed to get to James and M as fast as he could.

  
  
  
_'I can't lose her too.'_

  
  
  
He arrived at the MI:6 building and he wasted no time waiting for an elevator he ran up the stairs to M's office. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest from all the adrenaline he was experiencing since Hillary was taken from him. 

  
  
Moneypenny was there at her desk just looking at his face and how he was as pale as a ghost, he was not okay and if anyone tried to ask him if he was… he'd probably pull out his gun and shoot them. Hillary was without a doubt the love of his life, the one he had been searching for and now she was in danger and all his focus was on getting her back. He didn't give a damn about the mission anymore, he needed to protect her and get her back safely. That was all that mattered right now.

  
  
"Bill, come in." M was watching him from the doorway to her office. James was already inside and they had been working non-stop to try and get any leads on where Hillary might be. "We have some information we need to share with you."

  
  
Bill took a deep breath to try and steady his heart rate, and calm his on edge nerves as he walked into M's office. As he walked by M, she put a hand on his cheek, like a mother hen trying to protect her baby chick from harm and knowing he was in a massive amount of pain and she tried to ease it by letting him know she understood his pain.

  
  
"Bill." James extended his hand to Bill and tried to be as normal as he could be given the circumstances, but he knew a feeling of normalcy right now was smart. Bill was going to need to separate the personal from the professional in order to get Hillary back safely.  


  
M knew the best way to help Bill was to not beat around the bush.

  
  
"Agent 0042… we know where she is."

  
  
Bill looked at M in astonishment, how did they know where she was so damn fast. Was this a damn game that someone was playing on him?

  
  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? I called James only a little while ago. How did you know where she was that fast? What the hell are you all playing at?" Bill felt rage, nothing else, he wanted her back in his arms as soon as humanly possible.

  
  
"Bill, this is no joke. As soon as you called 007 we began to track traffic cameras in London. We found the car that matched your description to him. Here take a look." M brought him over to her large screen at her wall to show him the traffic cameras and the route the car took. All Bill was looking at was the trunk, knowing she was in there. "As you can see from the cameras he is heading to the port. We don't get another shot of the car until they are at the ship yard. Now Bill I want to warn you, we have a shot of them removing her from the trunk and taking her onto a large ship. We have tracked the ship to being owned by a New York real estate developer." M continued trying to give him as much detail as she had, Bill's jaw clenched however.

  
  
Staring at the video of the man who smiled at him from the street removing her limp body from the trunk and walking up a walkway leading to a boat was all he was watching. Rage filled every vein in his body. "Who is the owner of the boat?"

  
  
  
M looked at 007 then at Bill. "It belongs to Donald Drump." They both waited for Bill to let the name register. But Bill never reacted, and M was curious as to why.

  
  
She put her hand on Bill's arm. "Bill, did you hear me?"  


  
"Yes I did M, but I don't know who that is. Why would they take Hillary? None of this makes any sense." He tilted his head down, trying so hard to not let the emotions inside spill forward.

  
  
M however was shocked, how did Bill not recognize that name? "Bill…" She was looking at him curiously.

  
  
Bill turned his head to look at M. "M, what don't I know?"

  
  
She took a large inhale of breathe then gave 007 a nod. "Bill, what did Pelosi tell you about the night your parents were murdered?" 007 said from behind him. Bill continued to look into M's eyes. He wanted to hear it from M, whatever they were about to tell him he needed to hear it from M.

  
  
  
"M?" Bill's eyes pleaded.

  
  
  
She began.

  
  
  
"Bill the night your parents were found dead they met with a man in New York, Queens to be more precise. He called your father earlier in the day to let him know he had information about a Russian man that he had been tracking. Your father was off the grid for over a week, working connections in the city that would lead him to the man he and your mother had been tracking from Italy. The very same man we believed took the blueprints for Hitler's ultimate weapon. After your father had the phone conversation with this man, he contacted me, he told me this man had reason to believe that the Special Division of the CIA was compromised and he couldn't trust anyone in the agency with the information. He wanted me to contact Pelosi, very quietly and let her know what he found. At that time he also told me that your mother arrived to assist him, he wasn't very happy she left you but he was grateful for the assistance, and also that they would be meeting with this "informant" later that night. He told me where to find you if anything were to happen to him or Virginia and we said our goodbyes. (M took a deep breath.) I never thought it would be the last time I spoke to your father." M had to take a minute, she was sure Bill knew none of this new information.

  
  
Bill turned his head again to the loop of Hillary's limp body being carried onto the boat. "What else M?" He turned back to look at M. "Pelosi told me what she felt I needed to know about their deaths, maybe she did it to protect me, maybe not. I don't know, but now I need the damn truth. Hillary is in danger…" He paused a moment and then looked into M's eyes again, knowing she would understand what he was meaning. "I can't lose her M." It was barely above a whisper but she could hear the fright in his voice.

  
  
  
"It was a set up. The Russian man knew that he was being tracked by CIA agents in Italy, he knew they would follow him so he went to America and picked a place that they would stick out like a sore thumb, instead of him. They became neighbors and he watched your parents as much as they watched him, he knew Virginia was close to giving birth and he believed your parents wouldn't be traveling once you were born. So he planned to leave just before… he didn't expect your father to follow him and leave Virginia in Arkansas to give birth. He was being financed by the man who contacted your father in New York."

  
  
  
"He walked right into a trap." Bill said it, more as a statement, he didn't need an answer.

  
  
"Yes, the New York man was a young real estate mogul. More specifically he was a young German real estate mogul, after WWII he came to America to get away from the Soviet occupation of Northern Germany. After a few years in the United States he had heard chatter of the KGB wanting to get their hands on documents that Hitler wanted to build not only an ultimate weapon but also that there were plans in place to create a 4th Reich. He managed to get in contact with a young but budding KGB agent, Blutin. That was who your parents were tracking."

  
  
Bill was in shock, he knew none of this. Pelosi told him none of this and his head hurt from anger at her but his heart hurt more. "Who was the German?"

  
  
"His name was Fred… Fred Drump." Bill's eyes turned damn near black at the name. Before he could say anything M kept going. "Your father realized after our phone call that Fred was in on everything and that he was the one financing the young Russian KGB agent, he set up a meeting with Fred. Not much is known from the meeting or what your father found out but when your mother showed up, Fred panicked perhaps and from what we can ascertain Blutin revealed himself. Your father shot and killed Fred…"

  
  
Bill reached for M's hand, he cupped hers into his and pleaded with his eyes for her to go on.

  
  
"Blutin, turned his gun and shot your mother. William ran to her and then Blutin shot and killed him." M looked over at 007 and nodded to him to switch the slide, a photo of his parents in a basement, lifeless and in each other's arms filled the screen. A tear rolled down Bill's cheek. After a few moments of looking at the crime scene photo, he turned to M.

  
  
"Pelosi told me the man from the meeting fled with the Russian. Clearly from your intelligence and from this photo there is a 3rd dead body in the room. So then who fled with the KGB agent?" Bill had to mash his emotions down, he needed information and fast, the clock was ticking on getting the vial back and of course getting Hillary.

  
  
  
"It was Fred's wife and infant son, Donald. Blutin took them back to Russia to protect them, afraid the CIA would come looking for them. A few years later Blutin and Fred's widow feel in love and had a son of their own, Vladimir." All of a sudden Bill began to pace the floor, and James and M just stared at him.

  
  
"I was asleep in the hotel bed, when she was taken, I don't know how they took her. I was awoken by her screaming my name and Help, I shot up grabbed my gun and headed to the door. On the floor in front of the door was a Russian newspaper with a note." Bill pulled out the note and gave it to M and she a James began to read it out loud.

  
  
'Your family took something precious to me and now it is my chance to take something precious from you. Pretty soon Agent 0042 you will need to make a choice, save your love or the world. Remember to chose wisely.'  


  
M and James looked at each other then at Bill.  


  
"Bill we haven't a moment to lose, let's get to work and find Hillary." M said.

  
  
  
"M what about the vial, my mission from Pelosi was clear, this is code Blue and I have to take that seriously. Hillary is…" Bill couldn't say it but M knew.

  
  
"I know Billy, she means a lot to you." M smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "However you can save Hillary and the world at the same time." Bill looked at her curiously. "Hillary is with the vial. She doesn't know she is but she is with the vial. We need to find the ship they took her on or too and we will find the vial there as well." 

  
  
"Let's get to work then, shall we Billy boy." James said from behind him, and Bill gave him a smile and nod.

  
  
_'I am coming my darling Hillary, please just hang on. I love you.'_


End file.
